


wet and wild (must be something in the water)

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [36]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humor, PWP, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Ino and Karin try shower sex. It doesn't go precisely as planned.





	wet and wild (must be something in the water)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/gifts).

“Are you wearing a _hairnet_?” Karin asks in horror.

Ino rolls her eyes. “Unless you want to wait six hours for my hair to dry before I can lie down without soaking the bed, deal with it,” she says, not bothering to turn around.

Karin makes a sound of deep annoyance, stepping into the shower behind Ino. “Don’t Konoha shinobi have Katon jutsus for everything?” she asks judgmentally. “I saw Sasuke use one to shave, but you don’t have one for _this_?”

“Oh, sure, there are some,” Ino says breezily. “If I want to look like _Madara_. How do you think he got his hair like that?”

Pulling a face, Karin steals the washrag out of Ino's hand, and a moment later the scent of lavender fills the shower. “I don’t want to think about you looking like Madara in any context,” she says, pained, but her hands are gentle as she leans into Ino's back, fingers sliding up over her ribs.

With a pleased hum, Ino leans back into her grip, into the soft warmth of her body, reaching a hand up to curl around the back of Karin's head. Her hair is loose, and the shaved side is a pleasant prickle against Ino's fingertips as lips find the curve of her shoulder.

“Welcome home,” Ino murmurs, and Karin makes a sound against her skin that could be embarrassment or pleasure.

“I'm home,” Karin says, slightly embarrassed, and slides the washrag over Ino's stomach in a slow, careful touch.

Laughing a little, Ino drops a hand on top of Karin's, slotting their fingers together, and tips her head back to give Karin a wicked smile. “You know, I just rinsed off. If you're aiming for something, you might as well just go for it.”

“Haven’t you ever _heard_ of foreplay?” Karin asks crossly, rolling her eyes, but Ino can see the smile she’s trying to hide. Still, she drops the rag, her free hand sliding up to cup one of Ino's breasts, and Ino laughs, letting her head fall back onto Karin's shoulder.

“It’s been so long since you were home I might have forgotten,” she teases, and Karin kisses the corner of her mouth. It’s a bad angle, but Ino doesn’t try to turn, arches into Karin's touch instead with an interested hum. Her foot slips slightly on the slippery tile floor, sending her thumping back against Karin's chest with a little more force than she intends, and Karin immediately takes advantage. She wraps an arm around Ino's waist, pulling her back, and twists.

Ino's back hits the cold tile, and she gasps, grabs for warm skin and wet hair as Karin pins her there. Karin steals the moan from her lips as fingernails skate down her sides, just hard enough to feel, and a knee presses in between Ino's thighs, slides up.

With a low, throaty laugh, Ino loops her arms around Karin's shoulders, lets her weight slip down until Karin's thigh is right where she needs it. “Shower sex?” she asks, amused, and tips her head, looking up at Karin through her lashes. “Someone’s eager.”

Karin flushes faintly, but she leans in, and slide of her lips is slow, sensual, drawing Ino up to chase her mouth as she retreats. It makes Ino huff, curling her fingers into crimson hair and pulling until Karin gasps.

“I missed you,” she whispers, slanting another too-brief kiss over Ino's mouth. “I—let me?”

Ino flicks a glance at the showerhead, trying to calculate how much hot water they have left. Not much, probably, but—

It’s possible she missed Karin just as much, so she takes a breath and nods. “Whatever you want,” she agrees.

Karin smirks, and it shouldn’t be charming, shouldn’t be _sexy_; Ino's experience with Sasuke says that smirks should be annoying and superior and dumb, but Karin's makes her catch her breath. Though, of course, that could also be the way Karin is sliding to her knees with a soft sigh, like this is absolutely the only place she wants to be.

Ino swallows hard, bracing her back against the tiles and spreading her legs. One foot slips again, but Karin catches her, pressing her hands against the insides of Ino's thighs and looking up her body with an expression that makes Ino shiver.

“You’re so pretty,” Karin says softly, tracing her fingers up Ino's skin. She kisses the inside of her knee, then tugs her leg up and tosses it over her shoulder, steadying Ino with a hand on her hip.

Ino eyes Karin and the mouth so _temptingly_ close to her cunt, then casts another glance at the shower that’s still pouring over them. “You are, too,” she says, and adds, a little skeptically, “Like this?”

Karin's face goes about four shades redder, almost a match for her hair, and she leans in pressing a kiss right below Ino's belly button. “Are you _objecting_ to me going down on you?” she asks archly, and the fingers of her free hand ghost across Ino's folds, light enough to make it feel like a touch of electricity. Ino swallows a sharp sound that wants to break free, curling her fingers into Karin's hair. It’s soft, slick from the water, and her breath is warm against Ino's skin, stark contrast to the cold tiles.

“Never,” she says breathlessly, and taps her heel against Karin's back pointedly. “Carry on. I think you were telling me how gorgeous I am.”

Karin's laugh is ragged, and one finger drags across Ino's cunt, slides in. Ino's breath hitches sharply, and she lets her head fall back with a thump, trying to get a hold of herself.

“Did you have fun while I was gone?” Karin asks, low, and the first lick slides right across Ino's clit and makes her gasp, thighs trying to clench. Karin holds her still, though, and the next drag of her tongue makes Ino shiver all over, a high, breathy sound breaking from her throat.

“_So_ much fun,” Ino says, and it would probably be more convincing if she didn’t whimper when Karin crooks her finger and rubs firmly, the drag inside her setting sparks off behind her eyelids. “I, _ah,_ I called up Hinata and Sakura and—and _Tenten_, and we had a big orgy on the bed—_oh_!”

Karin's hum right against her clit is maddening, sends a wash of heat right down to Ino's toes, and she doesn’t lift her head. Presses in, and the stroke of her tongue pressing up beside her finger makes Ino swallow a scream. Another finger slides in, and Ino gasps, jerks at Karin's hair, but Karin _pulls away_. Ino would kick her if she had the ability, but as it is Karin just laughs, scissoring her fingers slowly, pressing in and then pulling back in a long stroke. Her thumb presses up against Ino's clit, and she casts a glance up at her, eyes wicked. “An orgy? And you didn’t wait for me?”

Ino can't get enough air to laugh, but she tips her head, grinds down against Karin's hand. “You—you shouldn’t have left for so long, see?”

Karin rolls her eyes, which is entirely inappropriate for someone with their head in between Ino's legs. “Did you let Hinata peg you?” she asks, and then her tongue is sliding into Ino again, right between her fingers, and her thumb slides up, pressure and heat and—

Ino yowls, throwing her head back, and shoves down as the curl of Karin's finger sends a shockwave of brilliance ricocheting up her spine. At the same moment, her foot slips where it’s braced on the tile, and there’s no way to catch herself on the slick shower wall. Her cry spikes into a shout, and Karin yelps. There’s a half-second of confusion, a whirl of red hair and naked limbs and—

The shower curtain catches, holds, _tears._ Ino hits the bathroom mat on her back, sprawled out with her legs still in the shower, and Karin lands on her with a shriek, face-planting in Ino's breasts and kneeing her in the ribs as she scrambles up again immediately.

“Ino!” she says loudly. “Are you okay?”

Ino blinks dazedly up at the ceiling. The shower is going cold, and the washcloth is an unpleasant soggy spot under her ass. Karin leans over her, eyes wide, and Ino stares at her for a long, long moment. Then, deliberately, she pushes herself up to sit, reaches up to tug her shower cap off, and primly gets to her feet.

“No,” she says decisively. “We’re _shinobi_. We risk our lives on missions. We risk our lives taking Naruto and Sasuke to _lunch_. I am not risking my neck for _shower sex_. I’ll be in bed where it’s safe, so hurry up, turn the water off, and come fuck me _properly_.”

Karin splutters, scrambling up to follow, but she almost slips, and has to grab the curtain rod to stay upright. Point proved, Ino pointedly flips her long hair over her shoulder, then puts a sway in her steps as she stalks out of the bathroom and throws herself down on the bed.

With gratifying speed, the shower stops, and a moment later Karin pounces right on top of Ino, kissing her deeply. As they separate, Ino laughs, rolls them over, and pins Karin with one hand.

“My turn,” she says, and smiles, wicked and sweet. “Let me show just how much I missed you, Karin.”

Karin's eyes widen, and she buries her fingers in Ino's hair as Ino starts to kiss a path down her stomach.


End file.
